


玩一下狗狗

by BBBIUUU



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: 手机随便打的就是想玩下狗狗。很雷很雷⚡慎入。
Relationships: all仓 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	玩一下狗狗

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.weibo.cn/6436748062/4280450367663455  
> ↑  
> 看见这个的p2，p4后没忍住想玩下狗狗

乐屋里的常客当属大仓忠义了，总是嫌房间睡着不舒服，偏偏喜欢睡在吵闹的乐屋沙发上，明明长了那么大块头，却喜欢蜷缩起来窝在沙发里。问他难道不会难受吗？他会用刚睡醒迷糊的眼神看着你摇摇头，再打个哈欠，活脱脱像只被吵醒的小狗。

也确实是只小狗。  
是睡在乐屋里属于大家的小狗。  
仰面朝天露出白花花的肚子呼噜噜睡着觉，毫无防备。不小心把他吵醒了后会爬起来揉揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，虽然会嘟着嘴巴抱怨两句，可接下来就又咧开嘴角笑嘻嘻地扑到了你身上，仿佛身后正在拼命摇着尾巴一样。  
“饿了！”  
他会露出渴望的眼睛扒拉着你的衣服，每当这时你总是狠不下心，揉揉他睡得乱糟糟的卷毛，嘴上说着，“睡完就想吃，小忠容易变成胖狗狗哦～”  
而实际上，裤子已经解开了。  
狗狗这时候会舔舔嘴唇坏嘻嘻一笑，乖巧地跪坐在你的腿间，抬眸忽闪着眼睛看看你，然后低头伸出舌尖小心翼翼舔上一口。一开始他会小心抚摸着，一口一口细细品味，湿热小巧的舌尖舔上那带着点腥味还软绵绵的东西，很快你就变得粗热，翘了起来。  
狗狗这时候总是得意地抬头看向你，像是在说看我厉害吧快表扬我！  
你有点受不住他闪亮亮的眼神，伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。他很开心地蹭了蹭你的手掌，卷翘的头毛在手里软软的，让你更是心底扑通扑通跳个不停。  
他继续低头品尝着手里的玩意，而你最爱看他卖力的样子。  
从上看下去，发尾翘起来的黑发一晃一晃极其可爱，他的眼睫毛微微颤抖，大概是顶到了喉咙，他皱皱眉可还是努力让你更舒服。红润的嘴唇与你黑紫色的物件形成了鲜明对比，从上看下去这一幕着实令人血脉喷张。更何况他上半身趴在你身下，下半身正翘着屁股拼命摇着尾巴。  
你按住他的脑袋，加快了他的速度，他有点不适但还是随着你的动作而继续。  
狗狗很怕疼，可他更喜欢你。  
他知道这时候你更兴奋了，悄悄看向你，看见你愉悦的表情后眼角弯弯笑着继续卖力工作。  
这当然逃不过你的眼睛，狗狗总是有这么些可爱的小动作，他本身自然不知道他有多么可爱。  
面对如此可爱又诱人的狗狗，你终于还是忍不住了，把奖励的牛奶全部喂到了狗狗嘴里。  
狗狗吐出棒棒，伸出舌头，上面沾满了你的牛奶。他全部咽了下去，舔了舔嘴角残留的奶痕，餍足一笑，又吐出舌头，粉嫩的小舌干干净净，像是在说看我没有浪费！

可实际上就这么点牛奶怎么能满足大食量的狗狗呢？  
你脱掉狗狗碍事的衣服，抱起狗狗像是把孩子尿尿似的让他坐到你的腿上。狗狗双腿打开，私密的地方正对着乐屋大门，他下意识用手遮住了，然后你移开了他的手，他很听话地没有再遮挡。你看见他藏在黑色碎发下的耳后根红了一大片，可是狗狗过于乖巧并没有说什么。  
你舔上去狗狗打着耳洞的耳垂，舌头故意戳他陷下去的那点，双手开始在狗狗身上游走，揉搓他胸前粉嫩的小凸起，抚慰他翘起的小肉棒，狗狗愉悦的呻吟从齿缝溢出，他不自觉扭起腰，软嫩的屁股下压着的你的肉棒又开始粗硬，顶着他的小穴，那里湿湿热热的，像是在诱惑你快点进去……  
你看不到狗狗现在的表情，可是你能想象出他现在有多么诱惑。

你知道，这个点，那个门该打开了。  
大门也确实打开了。

进门的四人一眼就看见了陷入情欲中的狗狗，愣了神。不过片刻他们就反应过来了，关上门反锁上，走过来。  
有人捏住狗狗的下巴吻了上去，有人玩弄起他的双乳，有人抚慰起了他孤零零的下体，有人握住了狗狗的手附在自己身上上下撸动。  
而你开始故意一下一下顶着狗狗，看他失神的模样。  
你们把狗狗放在地毯上，他跪坐在那，浑身赤裸，白皙的皮肤上泛着情欲的粉。他抬起头看向站在周围的你们，摇摇屁股，眼睛里闪着光都是渴望。  
没有人能抵挡住这种眼神，你们也是。  
狗狗饿了怎么能不及时喂饱他呢？  
你们自然没有停下动作。

乐屋里传来此起彼伏的嗯啊的呻吟，甜腻柔软……  
喂饱狗狗的进度，20/100……


End file.
